1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for remote-controlling a drive, such as an automobile, a robot, or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When remote-controlling a plurality of drives at the same place by infrared radiation or radio waves, it may be difficult to accurately control the drives because signals sent from a transmitter to the drives interfere with each other. As a remote control system for solving the above problem, a system is studied in which identification information is set to a transmitter and a drive respectively to separate relations between the transmitter and the drive from each other in accordance with match or mismatch between these pieces of identification information. In the case of the system, the transmitter is provided with device for transmitting the data including identification information for designating a drive to be controlled and control information for controlling the drive and the drive is provided with device for discriminating the control information for the device or not by comparing the identification information included in received data with the identification information set to the drive. Moreover, when the above pieces of identification information match with each other, the controller of the drive discriminates the control information as the control information for the controller and performs the operation control based on the control information.
The above remote control system makes it possible to accurately control a purposed drive for each transmitter even under an environment in which a plurality of transmitters are present by changing identification information for each transmitter. Moreover, by making it possible for one transmitter to use a plurality of pieces of identification information in an alternate way, it is also possible to selectively control a plurality of drives by one transmitter.
However, when separating relations between a transmitter and a drive from each other in accordance with identification information, it is necessary that pieces of identification information for drives to be simultaneously controlled at the same place are different from each other. In this case, if the identification information for a drive is fixed and therefore, the information cannot be changed, a user has to purchase a new drive so that the drive identification information the user already has does not overlap with the fixed identification information but this is troublesome. Moreover, when a plurality of users use transmitters at the same place, there is a disadvantage that a drive to which the identification information same as the identification information already used is set cannot be used.
Moreover, it is necessary that a manufacturer of drives separately manufactures every a plurality of types of drives correspondingly to every identification information usable by transmitters and thereby, production control become complicated. Moreover, for circulation of drives and suppliers, the labor for stock management increases.
In the case of a so-called radio-control toy using radio waves, a mechanism is provided in which a user selects the frequency of a radio wave and individually controls a plurality of units by replacing components referred to as crystal. However, when changing identification information through component replacement, there is a disadvantage that the identification information cannot be changed unless the user has a purposed component.